Albus Potter and the Army of the Phoenix
by Langdon
Summary: This a Harry Potter with a Star Wars-like storyline. It tells what might have happened if The Deathly Hallows had ended like Revenge of the Sith, and Voldemort had won the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is not J,K. Rowling. And I give credit to George Lucas as _Star Wars _is the basis of this story.**

At the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, things did not go as planned for the Order of the Phoenix. The battle went on for months until it ended with a victory for the Death Eaters. The leader of this dark side organization, Lord Voldemort, brought in his new servant, Lord Alastor Deimos.

Deimos quickly usurped the power of most of the Dark Lord's followers. At his command, Deimos led a combination of Aurors to wipe out the Order of the Phoenix and burn Hogwarts Castle to the ground. Few members of the Order survived.

Satisfied, Voldemort left the ruins of the Castle as reminder to any who displeased him. And through many successful assassinations and political maneuverings, the Dark Lord had soon risen to be Emperor of the wizarding community.

Albert Runcorn became in control of the Aurors, now labeled the Imperial dark troopers. Yaxley was made to be third most powerful Imperial officer as Grand Admiral of the Empire of Magic. The only person more powerful than Deimos, besides Voldemort, was Governor Bellatrix Lestrange.

For years, little resistance was met. However, nineteen years after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts (2017), former Ministry official Mafalda Hopkirk formed an alliance to restore the Ministry of Magic, formed out of a small resistance movement called Dumbledore's Army, led by Neville Longbottom, and the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix. Longbottom hid out as leader of a little known island. Naming it in honor of his old school, the rebel soon became the Prince of the Island of Hogwarts.

Together, Hopkirk, Longbottom, and the disillusioned Death Eater Draco Malfoy became the chief leaders of the Army of the Phoenix.

A new war soon broke out the following year. It wasn't until 2025 that something major happened: Army agent Scorpius Malfoy risked his life to uncover that Governor Lestrange had developed a powerful war machine, powered by Dark magic, codenamed Dark Mark, the symbol of the Empire of Magic.

The young daughter of Prince Longbottom received the plans from Agent Malfoy and the two of them headed away to bring them back to Hogwarts, to the Prince himself.

It would have worked out fine had Deimos and his Death Eaters not ambushed her and Malfoy. Allowing herself to be captured, the young woman allowed Agent Malfoy and his partner Sley, the orphaned son of two former members of the Order, to escape to a Imperial nation that mostly went ignored, known as Golgomath, with the plans for Dark Mark hidden amongst some old Imperial records. Only a member of Voldemort's secret intelligence agents could successfully pull out even a fragment of the plans, it was hidden so deeply.

Malfoy and Sley hoped to find and locate one of the last members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ronald Weasley. . . .

* * *

Golgomath - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

Scorpius Malfoy led the younger Sley through the desert plains of a nation that had been invisible to Muggles until the rise of Emperor Voldemort. They needed to locate the one-time Order soldier, Ronald Weasley. He had disappeared and hadn't been seen for nearly thirty years.

Unsure where to go, they decided to ask subtle questions at the local farms.

"There's one," said Sley gruffly.

Malfoy smiled. "Yes. Maybe we'll be in luck this time."

They had been searching for days and no luck turned. They hoped to Merlin that they find some luck here.

"Who lives here?" Malfoy asked.

Sley glanced at the Imperial files they Army had nicked about eight years ago. Looking up, he said, "The place is registered to George Johnson."

"Any information on Johnson?" Malfoy asked.

Sley shrugged. "It's difficult to say. It looks like he erased much of his past. All I know is that he lives with his wife Angelina and his nephew, a boy called Albus Potter."

"Let's go," said Malfoy.

* * *

Dark Mark - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

Alastor Deimos marched through the great Emperor's new creation. He was going to check on the prisoners he taken, the ones that survived transport from Gologomath to the Imperial capital at London to Dark Mark floating above the capital.

He walked up to Captain Seamus Finnigan of the Army ship that now lay at the bottom of the Pacific.

Deimos was angry. Admiral Yaxley had just uncovered that the plans for this weapon had vanished. No one knew what had happened. Deimos could not believe that the Emperor would hire thugs so uncompetant.

The Death Eater wrapped his fist around Captain Finnigan's neck and growled, "Where are those battle plans? What have you _done _with them?"

Finnigan glared mask of the the traitor to the Order. Deimos smiled as he felt the fear. Most men trembled when they actually saw those cold yellow eyes. The dark side filled him, so much that his physical appearance had altered. These injuries had been caused by one of the last members of the Order. And as he thought of that _man_, his hatred swelled immensely.

"We never had - " gasped Finnigan. "We never had any . . . plans. . . . Kill me if . . . you wish. But it will gain you nothing."

Deimod growled angrily. "Then what were you doing in that restricted nation?"

"We were on our way to . . . Hogwarts Island," breathed Finnigan as he choked. "This was a . . . diplomatic mission. . . ."

Deimos roared angrily and snapped the wizard's neck, throwing the boy aside.

"Commander," he growled, turning to his aide Antonin Dolohov. "Bring me Princess Lily Longbottom. I wish to interrogate her."

"Yes, m'lord," Dolohov nodded, and he walked away.

* * *

_An hour later . . ._

Lily Longbottom, Princess of Hogwarts Island, felt a sense of utter hatred as she laid her eyes on the evil Lord Deimos. She knew he was a wizard, but she could only imagine his appearance. He wore a dark mask and helmet that completely covered his face. And over his dark black armor, he wore a long black cloak. Through the "eyes" of his helmet, she could see the man's real eyes: two small spheres of vivid yellow.

"Alastor Deimos," she said coldly. "How on earth do you plan to explain this before the Wizengamot? They'll be furious. You attacked the diplomatic cruise ship of an Imperial bureaucrat, a representative of the island of - "

Deimos interrupted her, and growled, "Don't jest with me, Your Highness. You were in a restricted area, custodian of our secret plans. Where are they?"

Lily laughed scornfully. successfully covering her fear. "I don't know _what _planet you're living on, Deimos. I am a member of the Royal House of Hogwarts and a member of the Imperial Wizengamot - "

Again, Deimos cut her off. He growled angrily, "You are part of the Phoenix Army and a traitor! Take her away!"

Two black-robed Death Eaters took the Princess by her arms and marched her away.

_Merlin, I hope Malfoy and Sley succeed_, she thought desperately, as she was thrown in a cell. _I don't know how long I can hold out._


	2. One

**Disclaimer: This is not J.K. Rowling. And I give credit to George Lucas as _Star Wars _is the basis of this story.**

Gologomath - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

Albus Severus Potter stood outside the farm he worked on with his Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. It was a rough bit of work, especially since the Wizarding Wars had made Uncle George hard. His brothers Bill, Charlie, and Fred lost their lives in the wars. His sister, Albus' mother, had, also, lost her life.

Albus narrowed his eyes and sighed with frustration. George was never straight with him when it came to the identities of his parents. He had told him that his father was a hard-working civilian who had been killed when the old Order of the Phoenix was eradicated, and his mother and uncles were killed. Albus sensed no lies in that statement. But . . .

Something felt off.

This wasn't the only problem. Albus felt restless. He wanted to get out. He hated the Emperor's evil tyranny. But he could do _anything _from here. He would even enter Voldemort's horrible perverted version of the old school of magic, Hogwarts Castle. If he could enter the Imperial Academy, as it was known, he might be able to join the rebellion started by such individuals as former Imperial agent Draco Malfoy and former Ministry bereaucrat Mafalda Hopkirk.

It hurt to think of his close friend, a Muggle-born wizard named Jake Onderon. Jake, outraged by the Empire's pureblood supremeist tendencies, had left Golgomath and joined the Army of the Phoenix, as Hopkirk's alliance was known.

Sometimes Albus wished that he had just ignored George's warnings and left the farm. But he couldn't abandon him and Aunt Angelina. The two were the only family he had and . . .

He frowned, as he saw two figures approached. They did not look native to the island owned by the non-human crime lord Golgomath, a giant who gained power during the Wizarding Wars.

As they approached, Albus noticed that they were both human males. The first man was a tall, several years older than Albus. He had light blond hair that was almost white and his cold grey eyes were blank, as if he had been trained not to reveal his emotions. His pale face clashed with dark robes the man wore.

The second man couldn't have been more different. He was slightly shorter with long ginger hair, several years younger than Pale Face. His eyes with chocolate brown and filled with pain. This did not seem to go with his tanned, freckled face and bright green robes. In his hands, he held a Muggle device used to keep files.

"You the boy called Potter?" asked Pale Face.

"Yeah," Albus replied cautiously. "Why?"

"We're here for information," Ginger explained.

"And information only," Pale Face assured him.

"We were hoping you could provide," Ginger continued. "Should I talk with you or the man this place is registered to - Johnson?"

Albus hesitated. He wanted to help these men, but he wasn't sure if George would approve. In the end, he decided that what his uncle didn't know couldn't hurt.

"All right," the boy said. "What do you need to know?"

"Do have somewhere more private?" Pale Face asked.

"We can talk in the Ford Anglia," said Albus, referring to the salvaged flying car his uncle had rebuilt after the Hogwarts conflict.

"_Oya_," muttered Pale Face. Albus didn't recognize the language and guessed that it must be some kind of secret code.

Once in the azure vehicle, Albus started up the engine and drove out into the desert, which lay a couple decameters from their farm.

"So talk," said Albus.

"We're searching for a local by the name of Ronald Weasley," Ginger said. "You ever hear of him?"

Truth be told, the surname did ring a bell. It was the name of an old hermit who lived out here. The old grey-haired wizard may not even be that old, but he'd been here as long as Albus could remember. The only thing was his age was the one of the many mysteries surrounding Weasley. No one even knew his given name.

And he told the two men as much.

"Could you lead us to this old man?" Ginger requested. "It could be a great lead."

"Of course," said Albus, veering in the last direction Weasley was thought to be living. "Now would it be too much to ask for me to know your names?"

Pale Face and Ginger hesitated. Then, shrugged, and said in unison, "No. I guess not."

"Malfoy," Pale Face smiled.

"Sley," Ginger grunted. Watching Albus cautiously, he shook his head and said, "Just Sley. Don't ask us any questions, and we'll tell you no lies."

Albus smiled. "Got it. Well, next stop: Old Man Weasley."

* * *

Dark Mark - 2025 (Imperial 27)

Alastor Deimos was frustrated. He tried not to show it, but it was true. He didn't like that the Emperor had forced him to work alongside Governor Bellatrix Lestrange. She may have her uses, but essentially the woman was insane. And Deimos feared that she maintained resentment at the way the dark wizard had usurped her power.

This frustration, however, was furthered by his inability to get any information out of Princess Longbottom. He knew that she would crack eventually - they all did. But right now this was completely irritating.

"Time to go meet with our entourage," said Lestrange contemptuously. One thing she and Deimos had in common was a feeling of superiority when it came to inferiors, as well a dislike of politicians.

"Unfortunately," Deimos growled with a sneer to his voice.

"Remember, Lord Deimos," Lestrange warned. "Be civil."

"I will," he grunted. "If you remember your own advice."

As they exited the governor's private office, Lestrange smiled. "Of course."

They didn't have to walk far before the raised voices of the two high-ranking military leaders reached their ears.

"Dangerous to your _militia_, General," said the arrogant voice of Grand Admiral Arcturus Yaxley. "Not to this . . . _wonderful _weapon."

Deimos and Lestrange approached the door.

"Name?" said a voice coming from the wall.

"Bellatrix Black," the governor said. "Governor of the British sector of the Empire. Married into the House of Lestrange. Activation code: _Summus Ordo Ducem_."

"Affirmative," the voice replied.

"Lord Alastor Deimos," the Dark Lord growled. "Supreme Commander of the Death Eater Army. Second-in-command to Emperor Voldemort. Origins classified. Activation code: _Tenebris Dominus Imperator_."

"Enter," the voice said, and the two of them entered the conference room.

Just as they entered, they heard the booming voice of High General Albert Runcorn growl, "That traitorous Army of the Phoenix will only gain support by the reprensentatives of the Wizengamot - "

"Which will no longer be of any concern to us, General," Lestrange interrupted, as she sat at the head of the table. Deimos stood at her side.

"I don't understand you, Governor," said Runcorn.

"His Dark Highness, the Emperor had dissolved the high court permanently," growled Deimos. "The governors and lords of the Empire will now take on their duties."

"Which places Lord Deimos and myself as the highest ranking officers on this station," Lestrange added, satisfied.

"But Agent Malfoy escaped," Runcorn said. "Lord Deimos himself said so. He had access to our plans. If the Army had access, then . . . then they may use it to destroy us."

"That would be _pointless_!" Yaxley snapped. "We now hold the greatest power in the universe. More powerful than the most powerful sorceror."

"Watch yourself, Yaxley," Deimos warned.

Yaxley scoffed. "Don't try to intimidate _me_, my _Lord_. You, sir, are merely wanna-be Emperor. You're power mostly runs on fear. You cannot really do anything if you didn't have His Imperial Highness backing you up. Just look at the interrogation of Princess - "

Deimos was outraged by the Grand Admiral's nerve. No mere officer like him should _ever _confront him. Without even using a wand, Deimos caused the admiral to seize up with pain and agony.

"Would you like to rethink your statement, Yaxley?" he growled. "I have far past the need of the wands and incantations you mere mortals seem to require. This curse of my own creation will do far more damage than even the Cruciatus Curse. I think you underestimated my power, Admiral. Your utter lack of faith will be what kills you."

Deimos savored the satisfaction of seeing the utter and paralyzing fear on the other man's face.

"Prepare to die, _Grand Admiral_." He placed the same amount of contempt at his title as Yaxley had put in his.

After watching the show for a few minutes, Lestrange finally snapped, "Deimos! For the Dark Lord's sake! Stop this!"

Deimos turned toward Lestrange and considered killing her and Yaxley. But then he reconsodered this. It would be unwise to undermine the orders of the Emperor.

Removing the curse from him, Deimos snarled, "Consider that a warning."

Once everything had settled once more, Lestrange smiled. "Forget all minor impediments," she growled. "Soon Dark Mark will be completed and Lord Deimos will have captured these foolish traitor spies. Within days, this silly revolution of my treasonous nephew will be crushed. This is the year where the name Bellatrix Lestrange will be remembered as the heroine of the Empire!"

Deimos could have laughed. The Army would be crushed. But Deimos would be the hero. Within this year, Deimos felt the world would recognize him as Lord Dominus Alastor Deimos Tenebris, Emperor of the wizarding community.


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: This is not J.K. Rowling. And I give credit to George Lucas as _Star Wars _is the basis of this story.**

Dark Mark - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

Deimos watched with amusement as his Death Eater commander, Thorfinn Rowle, glanced fearfully at his master. The commander tried to hide it, but nothing was invisible from Alastor Deimos.

He was speaking to Commander Rowle through a secret communication set up by servants of the Emperor.

"Have you identified the rebel spies, my Lord?" asked Rowle.

"Yes, Commander," Deimos growled. "We believe they sent Agent Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Track him down."

"Well, we have traced prints heading away from the point where we think their life boat arrived, Lord," said Rowle. "Using them, we discovered that stopped by ten local farms: Brooks, Salvatore, Stover, Foster, Glut, Kahn, Windham, Wrede, Luceno, and Johnson."

"Track down the man called Johnson," Deimos growled. "If that is the last man they met, then that's where he'll be."

"Yes, sir," said Rowle.

"And, Commander," said Deimos.

"Yes, sir."

"Wipe out the farmers. All of them."

"As you wish," Rowle said.

* * *

Golgomath - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

George Johnson stepped out of his farm. He could not figure out where his nephew was. He assumed that the boy was out somewhere.

_Not working_, he thought. _As usual._

He walked up to his wife Angelina.

"Have you seen Albus this morning?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," said Angelina. "But don't worry, George. You know, he's been feeling down ever since Jake left."

George suddenly glanced outside, and saw the Dark Mark, the symbol of the Empire, floating over his home.

"Come on, Angelina," he growled.

He and Angelina marched out to face an army of Death Eaters.

"I demand to know what the meaning of this is," George snarled.

"Silence," growled the man in charge. "I demand the location of the rebel agent Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

George's eyes narrowed. "Who? I tell you, Commander, I have no affiliation with the Army of the Phoenix."

_Not anymore_, he thought bitterly.

"I think not, Mr. Weasley," the Death Eater growled.

George froze. "What did you call me?"

"Weasley," the other replied. "George Weasley. Son of the late Molly and Arthur Weasley. One of the last surviving members of the traitorous Order of the Phoenix. You don't fool me, scum."

"No!" George yelled. "I left the Order years ago. You can't . . . " He smiled. "You can't. You have no proof of these accusations. We deserve a fair trial."

"Agent Malfoy was last known to be at this farm," the Death Eater replied. "And if you will not convey his whereabouts, then we have orders from Lord Deimos to torch this farm and execute you and your wife."

George snarled with disgust and spat at the feet of the Death Eaters.

"That's what I think of your Lord Deimos," he growled.

"Kill them," the Death Eater ordered.

* * *

Golgomath - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

Malfoy smiled grimly as he and Sley followed the boy Potter into an old shack in the middle of the Golgomathian Desert. The agent's face contorted with disgust as he thought of the crime lord's narcissistic ways of naming the island and its landmarks after him. But their mission was near completion. With luck, soon they could free the citizens, from two tyrants. It would be so unfortunate to overthrow the Emperor, only to have him be replaced by another.

"Um, Mr. Weasley," Potter called. "Could we come in?"

And with that, the window above the door was flown open. All they could see were the man's fierce blue eyes.

"What is it?" he growled. "What do you want?"

"To ask some questions, sir," Sley told him.

"Who was that, boy?" Weasley snapped at Potter.

"I am Agent Sley of the Army of the Phoenix," Sley said.

"And I am Agent S.H. Malfoy," Malfoy added. Then he frowned. If this way were truly Ronald Weasley . . .

"Rebel code: _Tenn jaon'yc_."

Weasley paused for a moment. Then muttered gruffly, "_Vor entye, jii_."

The door opened, and the two agents and Potter entered the shack. Once the door closed, Malfoy noticed Weasley's appearance. He was not impressed. The man appeared to be much older than the images he had seen of him. The Weasley the pictures depicted was young and clean-shaven with ginger hair and was often cheerful. This man was not.

He was a grey-haired old man with a grim, hardened expression and a scraggly grey beard. He wore an pair of old brown robes. He looked much older than Ronald Weasley should look at the approximate age of forty-five.

Though behind the grim, fierce, azure irises, Malfoy could see the same amusement that had been in Ronald Weasley's expression. But he still looked like a man who had suffered. That could explain his prematurity.

As for the inside of his house, it was basically a small, one-roomed hovel with a trapdoor that presumably led into a cellar. It reminded Malfoy of images he had seen of the late Order of the Phoenix member Hagrid's hovel.

"So what is it?" said Weasley gruffly.

"They're rebel agents, sir," said Potter. "They're searchinf for a man called Ronald Weasley. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who they're talking about?"

Malfoy noticed that Weasley's expression change immediately; the grim, hardened expression vanished. A pseudo-cheerful expression came, and Malfoy recognized the young Ronald Weasley in the old man's expression.

"Ronald Weasley," he muttered. "Ronald . . . Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time." He exhaled deeply and said softly, "A long time."

"You know him?" asked Potter in his annoyingly naive voice.

Weasley, however, laughed, for what seemed to be the first time in years. "Well, of course, I know him, son," he said. "He's me."

Potter looked taken aback. "You?" he said.

Weasley nodded. "Yes, well, I haven't used that name since, oh, before you were born. Back during the days of the Wizarding Wars." The old man smiled. "I wonder if you want to hear of your father's service in the second war."

Potter shook his head. "My father didn't fight in the Wars. He was a mere civilian worker who'd been killed when his wife was suspected of treason."

Malfoy saw Sley shake his head. He frowned. It would seem that the younger man knew the identities of Potter's parents.

"That's what your uncle told you," Weasley said. "George Johnson began to tire of your mother and father's ideals after Fred was killed. He thought they should have retreated to this little known island. The truth is the Johnsons basically surrendered after Fred and your father were both killed by the Emperor and his servants. They gave up. George grew to resent the Order of the Phoenix, blaming them for Fred and Harry's deaths."

Potter's expression grew sad at the mention of his father.

"We'll give a few minutes," said Sley, standing up.

Malfoy nodded; it appeared that Weasley and Potter had things to talk about.

* * *

Golgomath - 2025 (Imperial Year 27)

Once Malfoy and Sley left the room, Albus glanced at Weasley and said, "I wish I'd known him."

Weasly smiled. "He was best flyer in the world and a cunning and selfless warrior. And he was a good friend."

Weasley smiled, and Albus could tell that he was thinking of Albus' father.

"Which reminds me," said Weasley, as he pulled open a trunk beside his seat. "I have some things for you . . . "

He pulled out an old wand. It looked much more power than the one Albus currently wielded.

"This your father's wand," Weasley said. "Holly, phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Nice and supple. Go on. Try it."

Albus took the wand and said, "_Accio_."

A broom sitting in the corner suddenly came to his hand.

Weasley laughed. "Yes, I've tried to pass that onto you on many an occasion. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. For some reason, he feared that if you held your father's wand, then you'd want to follow in his footsteps. He tried to keep you away from me, for the same reason.

"The Order of the Phoenix was founded by your namesake, a wizard called Albus Dumbledore, in the year 1970, or as the Emperor says 28 BBH (before the Battle of Hogwarts). Well, regardless, the war began and many fought to save the world from the wrath of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, we failed."

"And my father died," Albus sighed.

"That is what I was coming to," said Albus. "It was a member of the Order that betrayed us. A wizard by the name of Alastor Deimos. Deimos helped the Emperor hunt down and destroy every member of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as their allies. In the end, he betrayed and murdered your mother and father."

Albus felt enraged at this Alastor Deimos. He knew that Lord Deimos was now the supreme commander of the Empire, second in command only to Emperor Voldemort. But he thought Deimos deserved to pay for his crimes. . . .

Weasley sighed. "But I guess that is just what happens when even the best of us falls to the dark side."

Before Albus could say anything, Malfoy and Sley reentered the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley," said Sley. "But we really need to pass on this message."

"All right, let's hear it," said Weasley.

Sley set down a tape recorder and a young woman's voice came over it:

"_Ronald Weasley. Years ago, you and my father worked with and for the Order of the Phoenix during the Wizarding Wars. Now he begs for your help to continue your work to destroy the Death Eaters. I hate to ask this of you. But we need you to come out of retirement. It is urgent._

"_My partner Agent Malfoy and his aide Agent Sley bring you information from the heart of the Empire. With this information, we plan to destroy the Empire's greatest weapon, Dark Mark. You and the agents must come before my father on Hogwarts Island. Please, help us, Ronald Weasley. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Ronald Weasley. You're my only hope._"

And with that, the recording ended and Sley pocketed the tape recorder.

"Who was she?" Albus asked.

"Princess Lily Longbottom of Hogwarts Island," Weasley answered. "She represents her island in the Wizengamot, the Imperial court. But unofficially, she and her parents, Prince Neville Longbottom and Queen Luna Lovegood, serve the Army of the Phoenix. The Prince is actually one of the Army's chief founders, along with former bureaucrat Mafalda Hopkirk and former Death Eater Draco Malfoy."

"My father," Malfoy added. "He and the rest of the Army are in dire need of our help. We need transport to Hogwarts immediately."

Albus pondered this. How could he leave Uncle George and Aunt Angelina.

Finally, he said, "Couldn't we just say good-bye to my aunt and uncle first?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to, kid," said Sley. "Listen to this . . . "

He turned up an Imperial news station on the radio:

"_Our loyal Imperial Death Eaters, responsible for taking care of all traitors to the Empire, have just located a former member of the Order of the Phoenix. George Weasley, who goes under the name of Johnson, has been eliminated, along with his wife Angelina Johnson. Besides Weasley, other traitors located and destroyed today have been . . ._"

Sley switched off the radio, and Albus closed his eyes, as tears came out. Then, in an instant, he wanted vengeance. He wanted to eliminate the scum that killed his parents and his aunt and uncle, as well as most of his family.

If it was the last thing he did, he would kill Alastor Deimos and his Emperor. Or die trying.


End file.
